


History repeats

by Cheryl_blossom



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: College AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, Mystic Falls, One Shot, Pregnancy, Prison World, Smut, idk lmao, kai Parker imagine, kai parker one shot, lol, tvd one shot, whitmore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_blossom/pseuds/Cheryl_blossom
Summary: After a long awaited reunion with Kai, the reader and kai think that theres only one way for the two of them to stay together.a/n: some implied smut lmao pls forgive me. Let me know if i should do a part two :)





	History repeats

Kai Parker had always been your best friend. You had known him since birth and always felt like he was more than just your friend. Years and years of bonding had only brought the two of you closer, especially getting trapped in the 1994 prison world together after you were associated with kai for killing his family.

 

Finally moving to mystic falls from hours and hours of bickering, the two of you had settled down from murder sprees and siphoning magic to roommates; renting a small apartment five minutes away from the grill. Another fight blew up after you pointed out how old the two of you were, leading to many college applications and meltdowns.

  
All your frenemies (at the time) such as Elena thought that it would be best for the two of you to start college anyways; since you both agreed to try to make the most out of a normal life. Kai wasn’t really on board but he would do anything to stay with you.

  
Months after the both of you had been accepted into whitmore and sold your apartment, you grew distant from one another. Sure you both stayed in different dorm buildings and took none of the same classes, but you never called or texted the other. The only person you really talked to was Elena when you had shifts at the hospital, and liv, when you and Elena would pull all nighters at the bar over many cups of coffee.

  
You weren’t sure what kai was doing or who he was hanging out with or if he was even still attending classes at whitmore.

You use to go by his dorm room every now and then but he was never around. He could have dropped out by now for all you knew. You missed how things use to be but the two of you had promised each other that college was the best way to start fresh and forget the past.

  
The worst part wasn’t adjusting to being normal, though. It was having to live without kai. You missed him more than anything; than anyone. He was your other half. No one ever seen the two of you apart. Damon would often laugh at the two of you for acting like an old married couple.

  
It had been a full six months at whitmore; a full six months without kai. You and Elena has just finished your shifts at the hospital. You waved her goodbye and walked towards your dorm, Caroline trailing behind you.

  
“Hey!” She greets you, yawning.

“How was your shift?”

  
“Normal. Boring.” You couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. Things were getting tiring at college without your best friend. All the rush and fun from the first week quickly died down.

  
“Well, how about we rent a movie?” Caroline asks. “We haven’t had a movie night in ages.”

  
Even though it was pitch black outside, the street lights being the only thing illuminating caroline’s face, you could see her eyes sparkling. There was something she wasn’t telling you through her wide grin, showing all her pearly white teeth.

  
“Caroline,” you turn to her. “You already rented the movie, didn’t you?”

  
She reaches in her purse and takes out the dvd, waving it in the air.

  
“The notebook!” She exclaims.

You hated raining on her parade but you couldn’t help yourself.  
“Seriously? The notebook?” You ask, grabbing the dvd from her, examining the couple on the front.

  
“Cmon y/n!” Caroline whines. “This is the only way to get over your breakup.” She says, snatching the dvd back.

“Sometimes you’ve just gotta let it all out, you know?”

  
“Me and kai were never together in the first place, care.”

  
“Yeah but-”

  
“Let’s go. I’m freezing.”

  
You and Caroline rush back to your room, neither one of you saying another word.

///

  
The movie had only been on for an hour, but you couldn’t help starting to fall asleep. You found it hard to recall chunks of the movie from dozing off several times, even though Caroline had crawled into your bed with you. The words personal space had no meaning when it came to Caroline. You thought she was sweet to be keeping you company like this, and not to be out at a college party.

  
“Y/n,” she nudges your arm.

  
“Sorry,” you apologize. “I’m just really tired.”

  
“No, this.” Caroline explains, showing you a flyer. “A bunch of guys dropped this off while you were asleep. I thought you’d like to see it.”

  
She hands you the flyer and you have absolutely no idea why she thought you’d be interested. Sure you had been to a few college parties with Elena and Caroline, but they weren’t really your thing.

  
In big, purple blocky letters read “whitmore’s mid year celebration! Building six-b, Friday night starting at ten. Free booze!”

  
“You want me to go to a frat boy party?” You ask Caroline. “Are you mad?”

  
“Look at the photos.” She points. You had never heard Caroline sound so upset. She usually only spoke so softly when someone had died or she was really sad.  
You examine the pictures down below from former parties the male students from six-b have had in the past. One was of two guys smiling and holding beer cups. Another was a bunch of people partying. Another was a guy playing beer pong, a giddy smile plastered on his face, his messy dark hair spiked up in odd angles, his blue eyes shining despite the dark room the picture had been taken in. He looked so drunk already, or stoned, or both. You would recognize that baby face anywhere.

  
“I think we found him.” You could tell Caroline was smiling, but all you could do was stare at the flyer.

  
It was kai.

  
///

  
It was an hour before the party started and you still didn’t have anyone to cover your shift at the hospital. You didn’t want to ask jo because she had a hard enough time with doing her own job and you being at whitmore, let alone Kai as well. You trusted her and cared for her but you knew that after everything, she still couldn’t trust you one hundred percent, just like her twin brother.

  
You couldn’t ask elena either. Not that she would mind but it seemed wrong to dump another hour of work into her day. Elena deserved the world and working an extra hour wasn’t one of them.  
The only other person you were sort of friends with was Liam, elena’s ex. You weren’t even sure he would remember your name, so there was no point really. You just couldn’t think of how to make it there in time.

  
Sure you could be fashionably late, but the whole point was to get there early, to sort things out with kai. You wouldn’t have another chance after tonight because he never answered his phone and no one ever knew where he was.

  
“Coffee for you,” Elena says, handing you a cup of piping hot coffee. She sits down next to you and sips hers, checking the time on her phone to see how much time was left on her break.

  
“Is everything alright? I’ve noticed that you seemed a bit on edge today.” Elena questions.  
You sigh, still unsure if you should tell her about kai. But she’s your friend, so one way or any other she’ll find out. It’s best to her yourself.

  
“I need someone to cover my evening shift.” You explain. “I have to go to a party tonight.”  
“You? Go to a party?” Elena asks, sipping her coffee. “What’s that all about?”

  
“Kai’s going to be there.”

  
Elena gasped and grabbed your wrist. “Y/n!” She exclaims. “That’s amazing. I’ll cover your shift for you. Don’t worry.”

  
“Really? You’d do that?”

  
“Anything for a friend.” She smiles.

  
///

  
You left work early thanks to Elena and got back to your dorm as quickly as you could. Caroline even ditched her afternoon classes to help get you ready for the party.

  
“Sooo,” Caroline drawls out. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

  
“I think It’s best I go alone.” You reply, as Caroline added another pin in your hair.

  
“Well either way, you’re still going to be the hottest one there.” She grins.

  
Caroline had done an excellent job with you. She pined up your hair and added shiny little pins that matched the nude eyeshadow she patted on your eyelids. You looked effortlessly beautiful as she liked to say. Your shiny pink lip gloss tied in with your simple outfit of a mini dress and sneakers, still wanting to keep it casual.

  
“So. What’d you think? Are you ready to go get your man back?” Caroline smiles again.

  
“We were never a thing, care.” You assure her. “I just need my best friend back.”

  
You watched caroline’s smile quickly fade away. You knew half the reason was because she considered you her best friend but the other half was because she genuinely felt sorry for you. No one deserved to be treated like kai was currently treating you.

  
“Well, looks like you are going to be fashionably late.” Caroline sighs.

  
“What?” You gasp. Time had went by so quickly with all the fun you two were having. All you wanted was to get there early to talk to him.

  
“What time is it?”

  
“Eleven.” She replies, biting her lip.

  
You get up from the bathroom sink where Caroline had numerous bottles of hairspray she just used on you. You zoom out grabbing your jacket.

  
“I’ll text you!” You call out as you slam the door. You don’t wait behind to hear Caroline’s response.

  
///

  
It wasn’t hard finding Kai’s building. Sure collage parties were loud, but they were nothing like this one. You couldn’t possibly miss it. You make yourself up to the third floor where the door was wide open, dozens of people flowing out by the second, holding red solo cups.

  
You would never find Kai with all these people. You already felt so hopeless even though you had just arrived. walking over towards the food table, you grab a lukewarm soda just to keep your hands busy. Everyone else was dancing and having so much fun but you stayed glued to the wall, scanning the room for kai.

  
“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” A bunch of frat boys chant, crowding around some guy looking like he hadn’t had something to drink in ages. He already seemed drunk even though the party only started an hour ago.

  
You can barely make out the figure because of all the other people in the room. You see the man set down the bottle of beer and cheer along with all the other guys. You would know that scream anywhere. Malachai. 

  
You push your way through the crowd, grabbing his hand. The frat boys stare at you and one of them tells you to loosen up. You don’t even bother staring at him for a split second or asking him what the hell was he thinking or where was he for the past few months.  
You drag him into his room, the one you had helped him set up when you first arrived and push him down on the bed, your arms crossed.

  
“What the hell, malachai?” You scoff.

  
“Jeez, I thought you’d be happier to see me after all this time.” He points out.

  
“Where were you? What happened to you?” You were so mad and wanted to punch him.

But you were also so happy that he was alive and you couldn’t help yourself from crying. “Where were you?” You ask again, sobbing. You couldn’t help yourself. It just felt so right to be with him after all this time.

  
“Come here.” Kai says softly, standing up and embracing you in a hug. He runs his hands up and down your back, trying to calm you down. A few years picked at Kai’s eyes as well, finally realizing how big of a mistake he had made. He seen how upset you were and never wanted things to turn out this way.

  
Eventually he lets go, looking you in the eyes still holding onto your shoulders.

  
“Hey,” he says, gaining back your eyes on him. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him completely. You focused on other things in his room like his grunge music posters and a birthday card you had made him when the two of you were kids on his bedside table.

  
“Let me go get us some drinks.” He smiles, shyly. He leaves you alone in his room, closing the door behind himself. You studied everything you could catch your eye on. Nothing had changed since when you had first helped kai move in. You notice something tucked inside a book on his bed and you couldn’t help but wonder what it was. You pull it out, studying the creased picture. It was the last picture taken of the two of you together before he had killed his family. You, Kai and jo wore matching Christmas sweaters that joshua had bought for the three of you. You all had giddy little smiles on your faces. For once you were all happy, without a care in the world.

  
Kai opens up the door and catches you sliding the picture back in the book. You look at him, embarrassed with yourself. You knew you shouldn’t have been snooping but you couldn’t help yourself. Kai passes you a red solo cup and takes a seat next to you.

  
“It’s one my favourite pictures of us.” Kai nudges you, taking a sip from his cup.

  
You suddenly felt so awkward all of a sudden. You would assume that after all this time you wouldn’t be able to shut up, babbling on about what you had been doing and thinking and wanting. But you couldn’t form the words and apparently neither could he.

  
Kai left for round two of drinks, leaving you alone in his room again. He hadn’t even asked you if you wanted another one, he just got up and left when he seen you were finished. You could tell that Kai wanted you to stay and not to go anywhere, and his only idea of how to get you to stay seemed to be drinks.

  
He left again. And again and again and again. He brought so many drinks back you were sure that the both of you had drunk a full keg between the two of you. More warm beer sloshed around in your cup. You felt woozy, not wanting to move or go anywhere else. You hadn’t even thought of getting Elena or Caroline to come pick you up if things got out of hand. But you could tell that they already were because you were beyond drunk.

  
You couldn’t hear anyone else partying. You had no idea what time it was. College parties usually ran early into the morning but it was still dark out. You couldn’t make sense of much and wondered why you had been so irresponsible.

  
“You know why I left you?” Kai asks, his words slurring together.

You assumed you knew what he had asked, but you honestly weren’t sure. You were too focused on the bile slowing rising in your throat, urging you to throw up. You started to think you had alcohol poisoning.

  
You shrug, your shoulders aching, your arms feeling ten times heavier.

  
“Because I’m in love with you. And I didn’t know how to tell you. So I left. And now I see how hurt you are-”

  
Kai drops the empty plastic cup on the floor as he pushes into you, kissing you hard. You pull back, stunned. Nothing was registering at the moment. Your best friend had just kissed you and he was obviously into it. He wanted you more than anything.

  
“I love you too.” You blurt out. You weren’t even sure why you had said that. You only ever thought about him like that very few times. But why did it matter that you had said that anyways? Everyone already through that the two of you had dated in the past so why not give it a try now?

  
Kai smashes his lips against yours once more, letting his hands fall in your hair, undoing the mess Caroline had made. You couldn’t help yourself by ripping off his tight white shirt, revealing his flat stomach. Things went by so quickly, neither one of you letting space pass between your kisses. You felt as if his lips were a drug; you needed more and more of him. You fall back on the bed as kai holds himself over you, unzipping the front of your skater dress. His hands gripped the bed sheets as you couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful every inch of him was. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight shining through the window. You had wondered why it had taken the both of you so long to get to this point. But it didn’t matter, because this was happening now.

  
///

  
You awoke with a knot tying in your stomach, begging you to get some water. Your eyelids were heavy, your throat dry. Kai laid with nothing more than a loose bedsheet draped over the bottom half of himself. It takes you a moment to realize that what had happened last night wasn’t a dream.

  
He looked so peaceful when he slept, like a little angel. You wanted nothing more than to stay with him until he woke up, but knew that Caroline and Elena must have been worried sick about you. You glance at your phone seeing one too many notifications, all missed calls from them.

  
You kiss kai on the forehead, regretting that you had to leave. You grab your clothes as get dressed as quickly as possible, trying your best not to make a sound. You smooth out your hair the best you could so you could avoid any looks possible from the early morning campus joggers.  
Luckily you made it out before anyone else on campus could notice. It was only five in the morning, the sunlight at its peak.

You dash back to your dorm room, hoping Caroline hadn’t stayed up waiting for you last night. You unlock the door, Caroline bolting upright from the seat she was slumped over in. She still wore yesterday’s clothes and had thick black bags under her eyes.

  
“Y/n! Where were you? Are you okay?” Caroline asks, raising her voice. You knew she wasn’t mad with you, just nervous that you didn’t text her. But you didn’t know that last night was going to play out the way it did.

  
You groan, clutching your stomach as you race towards the bathroom.

  
“Oh my god, are you hungover?” Caroline exclaims. You could her eyes were wide even if though you were on the other side of the bathroom door. “Do you need me to hold back your hair?”

  
You couldn’t even answer her. It wasn’t because of how hungover you were, but because of the emotions you tried to push down after all this time. It felt so wrong for things to happen like that under the given circumstances. You wanted to do nothing more than to let it all out and cry.

  
Caroline lets herself in and bends down on the floor next to you. She immediately knew something had happened because of the tears rolling down your face uncontrollably and the fact that caroline’s favourite hair clips were nowhere to be found. She knew you better than anyone and knew that you’d never lose something so special to her.

  
“Y/n,” Caroline says softly as you sit back up on the sink, Caroline tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. “What happened at the party last night?”

  
You shake your head no, wanting Caroline to leave you alone. While you wanted to talk about it you still wanted to forget that it had ever happened.

  
“You didn’t.” It finally clicks it caroline’s head. Deep down she had always known something like this would happen sooner or later. Thanks to last night it was sooner.  
“I slept with kai.”

  
///

  
Just as you thought things were finally back to being normal; of course the fact that you two had slept together was still not talked about- things were back to the way they were before the party.

You ignored kai completely, not stepping anywhere near his dorm. You even changed your route to the hospital so you could be certain that you wouldn’t run into him. You didn’t want to talk about what happened that night.

  
“Y/n!” Caroline smiles, holding another flyer. “There’s a party tonight. You have to go!”

  
“No, Caroline, I don’t. I don’t want things to get any worst.”

  
“But you can make things better.”

Caroline assures you, placing her hand on your shoulder, just like kai used to.

“Give it a chance, y/n. You finally found kai and as much as I hate him, I’m not letting you give up so easily.”

  
The evening quickly rolled around as Caroline helped you get ready again, adding lipgloss and a swipe of blush to your face.

  
“-and remember, I want those pins back.” She jokes.

  
You try to smile at Caroline’s attempt to get you to cheer up before the party but you couldn’t force anything. Caroline drops you off right in front of Kai’s building, telling you to text her when you’re ready and that things will be okay. You had a hard time believing her because that’s what she said last time and look at how things turned out then.

  
The thick heavy beat of a thump thump thump rumbled through the hallways, as people poured out of the room with beer cups and cigarettes. You had no idea if Kai was going to talk to you or not, or if he’s just be completely mad that now you were the one ignoring him. You weren’t even sure if he was going to be there.  
You make your way to the back where it’s less crowded and wait. You fooled around on your phone trying to pass time, looking up every now and then to see if there was anyone that you knew.

  
But the only one you knew was the tall, lean boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes as he made his way towards you, his hands in his pockets, a smug smile plastered on his face.

  
“I was hoping you’d show up.” He shouts over the music.

  
You nod and smile, not sure what else to say. You wait for kai to speak up but he just stood there, looking at you.

  
“Come on.” He grabs your hand and pulls you into his room, closing the door to be away from the party. You felt a rush of excitement as you made your way through the crowd but suddenly felt shy as the two of you were left alone again.

  
“So?” Kai asks, grinning. “Are we gonna talk about it?”

  
This was the last thing you wanted. You knew it would obviously come up and that was the only real reason you came here. But you just couldn’t bring yourself to talk about it.

  
“Okay well…” Kai pauses. “It was good.” He smirks. You fell in love with him all over again every time he smiled. It was one of the things you loved most about him.

  
“And I’d be fine if it happened again.” He finishes. He leaves you alone with your thoughts a second too long.

  
“I’ll see you around.” You wave to him, putting your hand on the doorknob. Kai runs up to you and grabs your hand, pulling you away from the door.

  
“Please. Don’t go.” All of a sudden his smile was gone and all that was left were his big blue puppy dog eyes. Kai always had a way of getting you to agree to things, and this was one of them.

  
“I’ll get us drinks.” He scoots back out to the party, leaving you alone once more. You didn’t want a repeat of last week. You didn’t want drinks. You didn’t want to be here.

  
He comes back a second later handing you another red solo cup. You lay it down on the bedside table, not wanting any part in getting drunk again. You came here to talk about your feelings, not so you could sleep together again.

  
“Not thirsty?” Kai asks, pointing to your cup.

  
“You want it?” You offer him. He shakes his head no as you lay it back down.

  
“You seem off. What’s bothering you?” He asks. Kai had such a way with words. Every word that rolled off his tongue was like a velvet touch.

  
“You’re already drunk.” You laugh, awkwardly. “And the fact that I can’t do this without it leading to something else.”

You kiss him, not even hesitating. It still felt like the right thing to do even though last week was something you never wanted to happen. And now history was repeating itself as kai gently rubbed his fingers along side your collarbone and under your tight shirt.

  
You weren’t thinking straight as you did the same to him. He was the drunk one, not you. But it felt so good, so right to be doing it now. After all this time it was always kai.

  
///

  
“No. Tell me you didn’t sleep with him again. You’re better than this y/n! What happened to you being so upset and now-”

  
“I brought you back your hair clips.” You smile, holding them out to Caroline.

  
“You think I care about my hair clips more than you right now?” Caroline shouts.

  
The same exact thing had happened again. You and kai alone in his room, together. You sneaking off early in the morning before he could wake up. Caroline mad with you because you didn’t call or text.

  
“I want you to be happy but not like this.” She settles, crossing her arms.

  
“I know. And I’m sorry. It’s just that-”

  
Caroline yawns, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail, grabbing a pair of pyjamas from the dresser. You knew she was more interested in sleep than your problems so you let her be.

  
///

  
“Where are you going?” Caroline asks.

  
“I’m studying with Elena.” You lie.

“We have a huge test next week.”

  
“Oh.” Caroline replies. “Well don’t be too late. I wanna have another movie night.” She says, cheerfully.

“I’ll text you.” You assure her as you slip out the door.

You walk right past the skull bar where you could see Elena through the window sipping coffee with a book on her lap. You walk quickly to make sure she didn’t notice you. You should be fine because Elena never stopped at your dorm past eleven, so what did you have to worry about?

It’s not like Caroline would know you were at another one of Kai’s parties anyways.  
When you get to Kai’s dorm he’s there waiting for you next to a keg. He hands you a beer and you drink as the two of you laugh and talk. He brings you back to his bedroom again, unzipping your jeans as you take off his shirt.  
Who would have guessed that a college party could be so much fun?

  
///

  
Three weeks later:

  
“Where are you going?” Caroline asked.

  
“The library.”

  
“Coffee date with Elena.”

  
“I have an extra shift at the hospital.”

  
You thought by now that someone would have caught on to your lies. Caroline was always the smart one but couldn’t see past you as you were always so naïve so she knew you’d never do something like lie to her.

  
Another party each week. You’d go to every single one, the same things happening over and over again. But you didn’t care. Neither one of you did as you both felt so overwhelmed with happiness. Sure coming back to your dorm hungover all the time wasn’t the best but at least you got to spend time with kai.

  
///

  
Caroline sat in your dorm room, folding clothes while she watched a documentary for one of her classes, not really paying attention. You were the only thing on her mind as she cared so much about you. She just wanted what was best for you even though she started wondering if you really were lying to her about where you were running off to every week.

  
She grabs a stack of your shirts as she opens up your dresser drawer, laying them in. Caroline notices something sticking out of the pile next to it, wondering what you’d be hiding from her. The two of you were so close and it made no sense for you to be hiding something from her, right?

  
You walk through the door as you slip your jacket off, grabbing another pile of clothes to put away.

  
“Hey.” You greet Caroline. When she doesn’t say anything back you wonder if she was okay or not. Something seemed off by the way she couldn’t look up from your dresser, as if your clothes were the most interesting thing in the room.

  
Caroline pulls it out from under the shirts. The two blue lines were all she needed to see to know that you weren’t being honest with her, and that you hadn’t been for a long time.

  
She turns around holding it out to you, like she was presenting you with a prize.

  
“Tell me this is a joke.”

  
Your palms became sweaty as your throat started to feel tight. You planned on telling her, but not like this. You planned on telling him too, but you held it back. You never wanted things to end up like this. Caroline knew and soon everyone else would. There was no way you could hold it back now.

  
“I’m pregnant.”

  
epilogue: one hour earlier:

  
“Kai, we can’t keep doing this.”

You tell him. The two of you cuddled up on his bed, bed sheets pulled tightly around your chest.

  
“I know.” He replied. “How did we even end up like this?”

  
You paused, unsure of how to answer him. There was only one other thing to tell him, and now had to be the time to tell him. If you didn’t get it out now, he’d probably never know.

  
“I’m sick of it.”

  
“What?” You asked.

  
“I can’t stand this anymore. The way you we act around each other is wrong. I can’t stand to even look at you anymore.” He blurted out.

  
“Just go. I’ll see you around. But y/n, this is never happening again. I’m done.” He shrugged as if nothing he had just said had hurt you so badly. You didn’t know where any of it came from. The two of you were so happy together and now he was calling it quits.

  
Now that you were pregnant with his child.


End file.
